rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anyanka/Notes
The information found within this sub-page is not to be used in-character unless specified. Tome of the Void The tome has taken on several different outward appearances but one constant remains: the metal latch and lock adorning it. The book, while small, never runs out of pages. Should one that may have gotten their hands on it come to read it and try to flip to the end, they would always be met with a blank page that waits expectantly to be filled. The book contains a number of goetic symbols and is an extensive resource for a large number of spells and prayers. Many of the chants contained in the book are written in Elven, though the rest of the tome happens to be written in Infernal. While not impossible to open, the tome happens to spew obscenities at anyone that does not happen to be Lorelei and seems to have the passive enchantment of discouraging positive emotions from possible readers by constantly putting them down and trying to get them to kill themselves or give up opening up the tome. Charged with power-thoughts and spells, the spells are cast when spoken in Freneskaen. The Voices At the bottom of the ocean even light must die... All places, all things have souls... All souls can be devoured... Open me! Open me! Open me! Then only will you know peace. Should someone who has borrowed or stolen the grimoire press on and be successful in opening it, it spews the following; Spells Eternal Forgetting आलम्बनविस्मरण The function of this spell is to prevent those it is cast upon from remembering whomever is mentioned in the incantation - be it the caster, or someone else. For example, should someone know that Lorelei and Anyanka are the same person, they would become unable to see the links between the two and would thus forget that they are the same person. Any knowledge that would prove that they are one and the same would no longer make sense and would be dismissed immediately. The closer someone figures out to discovering a link between people (or just one person) or even locations, the further they are from understanding either of them. This spell is mostly used as a defense ward to prevent anyone the person it is attuned to protect from being figured out. Use history It has been used several times by a plethora of Mahjarrat over the years, more specifically by trouble-makers and manipulators that tend to shape-shift to raise havoc. Its original creator was a member of the Mahserrat tribe by the name of Urash who used the spell to infiltrate the Mahjarrat on Freneskae. Urash applied the spell in such a way that no one was able to identify him as a member of an enemy tribe so that he would be left alone. He was eventually killed by one of the Mahserrat because they had no idea that he was actually on their side because of the spell having been used as a defensive ward. Other spell-books containing the spell have been systematically destroyed over the years, leaving only a few left in existence with its knowledge. Loss विविनक्ति Another loss spell that attacks the mind. Unlike Eternal Forgetting, it removes memories and knowledge. If the person the spell is cast on is too powerful to have their knowledge or memories of a thing removed, it will simply lock them away. Use history As a fairly typical spell without much frill, it has been used many times over the years. Essays The content herein may be used and referenced in-character, as it is a publicly available document. Pertaining to esotericism When Brother Jered and I discussed his cloak, he told me that he believed it to be the most difficult cape of accomplishment to acquire because it requires such fervent devotion to the gods. I found it odd that he stressed "gods" and not just a god, as though he was referring to having an extensive amount of knowledge of all religions, their histories, mythologies and philosophies. When I voiced my interest (bless his soul), he said that it would be difficult for one such as myself who is "far too restless" to be studious for such an extended period of time to achieve one. Challenge accepted. Theophanic attunement While not an explicitly new term, not many of my esoteric colleagues make use of it. Here, I refer to both theophanic fetches and the self-attuned. I believe that one of the main reason why the White Knight Order has historically disallowed women from joining their ranks is due to the fact that Saradomin happens to be male. This, of course, makes significantly more sense once we get down to what "theophanic attunement" means. Religions preach for followers to fashion themselves after their gods, whom are seen as perfect being. Due to the Edicts of Guthix implemented in the Third Age, gods could no longer directly affect Gielinor they could, however, interfere indirectly. The most notable example of this is Bandos who once manifested a corporeal Avatar of himself, which would be a theophanic fetch of himself. I theorize that this could also be done with one's more loyal followers. With theophanic attunement, a god does not need to worry about one's followers doing things their respective god does not want them doing, as they are already the kind of people that their god would bestow with power or otherwise bless. Here, I will make reference to the Guardians of Guthix, creatures and beings empowered (thus, blessed) by Guthix himself, which could be said to be theophanic fetches of Guthix, as they are imbued with a segment of his power or his wisdom and whatever else He saw fit to bestow upon them. Theophanic fetches, as are the most loyal followers of the separate gods were already the types of people that their gods would offer power and wisdom to. During my time in the monastery by Edgeville, I watched a number of adventurers and civilians come by and leave again. It would seem that those such as Brother Jered are both powerful enough, wise enough and blindly devout enough to allow themselves to become vessels of a sliver of Saradomin's power, which allows Him to off-handedly affect Gielinor, though the Edicts at the time prevented His direct involvement. However, there have been actions committed that would technically qualify as "miracles", as they were acts of direct Godly involvement, such as, oh, being burned for trying to steal Zamorak's most holy wine. When I speak of miracles, I speak of acts of god an abstract concept whence locations and people have been blessed. Theophanic fetches, blessed locations and miracles, I believe, are not something that Guthix simply overlooked when He created the Edicts, but rather something he allowed to be implemented. There is further evidence of this in that the druids called upon Guthix directly by using sites holy to him and things sacred to his beliefs. Perhaps selfishly, or perhaps is it simply that He believed it was explicitly required, the Edicts were not made to be absolute. Had they been, the druids of Taverley would not have been able to contact Him to turn his attention onto the growing problem of the Trolls to their North, which they believed was tipping the balance. In an attempt to maintain it, they called him to turn his attention to it and months later, the problem had shifted considerably. I believe that the Edicts were made to allow the banished gods of our world the power influence the world and even affect it directly (in rare cases) if they resigned themselves to allowing their plans to take time to come to fruition. Studies on the matter of those being possessed by gods have been proven inconclusive, as there is always the possibility of those looked into simply being insane. Mahjarrat notes Found within Anyanka's personal journal; Dimitri Zarosian loyalties. Terribly old, though this could happen to be a lie. I do not remember him. Rumor would have it that he figures to be Ausar's brother. I am unsurprised that Zenthos never spoke of his sons, though I can't help but to be a little offended, but I've always been known for testaments of outstanding pettiness. He receives visions, though I haven't determined from what. Anthropomancy? Zaros? I'll have to prompt him about it, at some point or another. Good ally to have. Idiot screw-up. Vixxox He harbors Zarosian loyalties as well and is an old war buddy of Agares' and Kisbeth's mate. With his power, it's a wonder how he wound up with such a weak, utterly worthless wife. Black-mail, perhaps. Kisbeth Allied to whatever religious faction and organization will keep her protected. Easy to subdue with a healthy dose of threatening to kill and eat all of her children one by one and threatening to sacrifice her at the next Ritual. Doesn't showcase a whole lot of her power. I will have to find a way to lure her into testing her limits. Agares Violent and fickle but loyal to a fault. Zealous and loving only when murder and Zaros are involved. Zenthos An old friend. A very, very dead one. To my understanding, his mate is long dead as well. We all make mistakes. Ausar A Zarosian soldier. He hasn't proven himself to be big in the brains so far. Easy enough to manipulate and lead around. He has interests in necromancy and has come about a significant amount of power recently. Cyrius Outspoken Zarosian. Not subtle at all. Could make a good ritual sacrifice. He's a bit on the thick side, as far as our kin go. Category:Documents Category:Books